1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to support stands for tractor attachments and more specifically it relates to a combination support stand and bucket locking system for providing both a support stand and a locking device for selectively preventing movement of a bucket with respect to an implement attached to a bucket.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Support stands for implements have been in use for years. Conventional support stands range from non-movable stands to manually movable stands to hydraulically movable stands. While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address (i.e. supporting an implement), they are not as suitable for providing both a support stand and a locking device for selectively preventing movement of a bucket with respect to an accessory attached to a bucket. Conventional support stands for implements are not capable of securing a bucket to the implement in a non-movable manner.
In these respects, the combination support stand and bucket locking system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing both a support stand and a locking device for selectively preventing movement of a bucket with respect to an accessory attached to a bucket.